As a device configured to control the speed of a vehicle, there is, for example, a safety device described in JP 2003-137001 A. This safety device detects, from map data of a navigation device and information of a current position, that the vehicle is located at a position deviating from a road and, when determining that an accelerator is operated in a direction to increase the travel speed of the vehicle and that the travel speed of the vehicle is greater than a predetermined value, the safety device controls a throttle in the deceleration direction regardless of the operation of the accelerator.
JP 2003-137001 A aims to prevent driver's unintentional acceleration of the vehicle even if the accelerator is erroneously operated. Here, a problem arises as to how to determine whether or not the operation of the accelerator is in error. In JP 2003-137001 A, if an accelerator is depressed when an own vehicle is detected to be at a position deviating from a road based on map data and a travel speed is detected to be greater than or equal to a predetermined value, it is determined that there is a possibility of the accelerator having been operated in error, and this condition is set as an operating condition for throttle suppression.
However, with the above operating condition, the throttle suppression is operated depending on a vehicle speed only when the vehicle deviates from a road and enters a parking lot, thus reducing the drivability in the parking lot.
The present invention has been made by paying attention to the point described above and has an object to reduce a reduction in drivability due to the occurrence of acceleration suppression control when an own vehicle travels in an area other than a parking area.